The Sodor Winter Special
by Camdencope1355
Summary: Winter has arrived to the Island of Sodor; as well as Railfans. Every since the Americans arrived, tourism has skyrocketed. To honor this occasion, Sir Topham Hatt is hosting a photo special in the winter for some of his engines. This is gonna be a day to remember. What could possibly go wrong?


It is almost Christmas time on the island of Sodor and the engines are trying their best to make it through the winter with their goods and passenger services alike. Thomas still has been super busy on his branchline, but also busy with having to deliver food and other materials across the island for the people. However, this Christmas is sure to be different this year as there is to be a rather pleasant surprise for the engines, including the new Americans.

Johnny has been super busy with having to haul extremely heavy goods trains from Arlesdale to Barrow. This is a long distance, but he is up to the task. On his way down the line, he had to stop at a signal at Crovan's Gate. There, he met up with Holly, the Southern Pacific Cab Forward.

"Hi Holly. What fine weather we are having today right?" he cheered.

"That is right Johnny." she replied. "Quite nice weather."

"I heard it is going to snow tomorrow." he told her.

"At least we don't have to go up any mountains at this time." She replied.

"Could be worse."

Just then, the signal turned green and Johnny blew his whistle. Holly honked her horn back and they were now on their way. He had to now pass through Henry's Tunnel and was now thundering down the mainline. He was surprised to see some photographers taking pictures of him as he rattled along down the line. He knew why they were here. They were railfans and they were here to take pictures and film us locomotives in action so that they can remember them for years to come. He pulled into Vicarstown and his train was shunted by Rosie and Stanley. Just then, Gordon came thundering into the station with a rather grim look on his face.

"Hi Gordon. What is the matter?"

"Ohhh...Why are there photographers here taking pictures of us?"

"You mean the railfans?" He asked. "Yeah they are here for just a few pictures and some filming. it's not like they are gonna buy us or anything like that."

"I know: However, it is kind of hard to do our jobs when flashers flash into our eyes."

"Cheer up Gordon." He told him. "It is almost Christmas. At least smile."

"Oh Alright. I guess smiling could make me feel better."

"That's good to hear." Just then, we heard a whistle we have never heard before. Gordon and I looked up to see a crimson red engine, looking almost like Gordon, pull into the station. She has beautiful red wheels with her beautiful red paint. Her tender read, "LMS" across it. she also had a pleasant smile and a kind of gentle feel to her. She then spoke to them.

"Hello boys." She replied. "Is this Vicarstown Station." Gordon was at a loss of words and had no clue what to say.

Johnny then spoke up. "Yes it is my friend. My name is Johnny and this is Gordon. Who are you?" he asked.

"Monica. I am a LMS Princess Royal."

"It is nice to meet you." She replied. Just then, Gordon finally found his words.

"I am super sorry for not saying anything. That was rude of me." He had some shame in his voice.

"That is okay Gordon. Stuff happens." She smiled at him.

"I would love to stay and chat." I replied. "But I am afraid that I must head for Knapford. See ya later Gordon. Bye Monica." He whistled to them and they whistled back. Johnny had to wait for MacArthur to arrive as he has a heavy iron ore train that is to be delivered to the ironworks. He waited in a siding and then he heard the whistle of the giant Yellowstone.

"Hi MacArthur. How are you this winter day?" He asked him.

"I gotta say it is quite nice." he replied. "I wonder how much longer we will have to wait before snow arrives."

"Yeah...I actually miss snow." Johnny retorted. "Anyway; MacArthur, I'm afraid that I must go."

"See ya Johnny."

"See ya Mac."

Johnny hooked up to the train and started thundering down the line as he passed Boco and Bear who were doubleheading an oil train. He arrived to the ironworks and left the train. Luckily, he was able to get gone before Arry or Bert tried to give him any grief. He started heading down the line and arrived at Knapford. The moment he arrived, there were more railfans here taking pictures of him and filming him. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived and calmed the crowd down.

"What is going on sir?" Johnny asked.

"Well Johnny, winter is almost here and now we have became quite the attraction for railfans after you Americans arrived."

"Thank you sir, but why have you brought me here?"

"Some of the engines, including you, are gonna take part in some photo specials and video specials for railfans to create publicity and raise money for charity."

"Who else is gonna take part?" Johnny asked.

"Thomas, Emily, Lorraine, Holly, Sam, Fonzie, Gordon, Noel, Hank, and Toby."

"So when will the photo specials begin?"

"They will begin tomorrow. I heard that is gonna start snowing some tomorrow."

"Alright. I will be sure to try and look my best."

"That's a good engine. Now off to the steamworks for you to be ready."

"Yes sir."

Johnny left Knapford and headed for the steamworks. He was surprised to see Noel, Sam, Hank, and Fonzie there already. He decided to wait his turn as he was not in a hurry to get ready. He watched Sam come back out in a new coat of paint and was repainted in Chesapeake & Ohio livery. Hank was also repainted to look like he was still from the Pennsylvania Railroad and was given a Pennsy logo. Fonzie came out in a more shiny black paint and his Norfolk & Western logo was made yellow. Noel came out with an overhaul and was painted to look like he was from the Duluth Missabe & Iron Range Railroad. Johnny then pulled into the steamworks where Victor greeted him.

"Hello my friend."

"Hello Victor. I guess you probably know why I am here don't you?"

"That photo special tomorrow in the snow? Yeah."

"Yep...that is the reason why I am here."

Johnny watched as he was repainted from his black coat of paint to a two-tone grey. The workmen started painting golden stripes along his boiler to his tender; and his Union Pacific logo was painted yellow. the number plate under his cab window also had the gold stripes painted around the number and his number was painted yellow as well. As they started working on his wheels and cylinders, Lorraine showed up, smiling at him.

"Hi Johnny-cake~" she cooed.

"Hi hun. I take it you are here for the photo special?" he asked her.

"Yes I am. I am actually gonna be repainted twice. one for the first few photo specials and then for the last few photo specials."

"What special will you be pulling?" he asked.

"I am gonna be pulling passenger cars and freight cars."

"That is great to hear." he replied.

"What about you?"

"I think they might do some of me pulling heavy freights over Gordon's Hill and possibly the stiff grades that lead to the Blue Mountain Quarry and Brendam Ridge."

"Also Lorraine," Johnny continued. "Why are you having two different paint schemes?"

"Not only do I wanna look like a Grand Trunk Western," She paused as the two of them saw a brand new tender arrive that looked kind of like the tender a friend of Johnny knew back in the day. Her name is Starlight, because she was one of the few daylight trains that was on the Southern Pacific.

"I am also gonna look like a New York Central Niagara pulling freight and passengers."

"That is awesome Lorraine. I hope you look amazing for tomorrow."

"You are all done my friend." Victor suddenly said.

"Thanks Victor. I guess I better get back to our sheds for some rest. Feel free to join us later if ya wanna Lorraine."

"I would love to Johnny." she hollered.

After hearing that, he set off down the line and passed by Murdoch, who was pulling a mixed freight. He managed to arrive at the roundhouse where he and his friends are staying and then he notices it. He saw little pieces of white start to fall from the sky as it started to turn to night. He smiled and stuck his tongue out to catch one and he did. Happiness started to overwhelm him as it has been a long time since he had enjoyed snow. As more and more snow fell, Holly, Noel, Fonzie, and finally, Lorraine arrived at the sheds and backed into their berths.

"What an amazing site ain't it guys?" Noel spoke up.

"That is right." Fonzie said. "I don't think we got snow like this back on the N&W. Just thick and bad snow storms...nothing like this."

"What do ya say we sing a campfire song as the snow falls ya'll?" Johnny asked. They all agreed and waited for Johnny to pick a song. The moment he started singing the lyrics, everyone joined in.

" _From this valley they say you are going,_

 _I shall miss your sweet face and bright smile._  
 _For they say you are taking the sunshine_  
 _That has brightened my pathway awhile._

 _I've been thinking a long time my darling,_  
 _Of those sweet words you never would say,_  
 _But the last of my fond hopes have vanished_  
 _For they say you are going away._ " Just then, Lorraine and Holly joined in and sang the refrain part.

" _Then come sit here awhile ere you leave us_

 _Do not hasten to bid us adieu,_  
 _And remember the Red River Valley_  
 _And the cowboy who loves you so true._

 _I have promised you, darling, that never_  
 _Would words from my lips cause you pain;_  
 _My life will be yours forever_  
 _If only you sill love me again."_ finally, Johnny finished it off with the final verses.

" _There never could be such a longing_

 _In the heart of a poor cowboys breast,_  
 _As dwells in this heart you are breaking_  
 _While I wait in my home in the west._

 _Do you think of this valley you are leaving,_  
 _Oh, how lonely and dreary it will be?_  
 _Do you think of the kind hearts you are breaking,_  
 _And the pain you are causing to me?"_

Everyone cheered at the song they sang, trains and crewmen alike.

"Anyone else got a campfire song?" Johnny asked.

 _"oh, give me a home where the Buffalo roam_

 _Where the Deer and the Antelope play;_

 _Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,_ _And the sky is not cloudy all day."_

Noel was singing ole' Home on the Range. After that, the engines went to sleep and their crews when home or to their hotels where they are staying. Tomorrow is the big day and Johnny thought to himself, "What can go wrong?"

* * *

The next morning, Johnny woke up to the joy of finally seeing a thick blanket of snow on the ground around him. It has been a while since he last saw snow, and he remembered the trouble it would cause him whenever he had to climb up Sherman Hill in 1954. He watched as the other engines got ready to go for their photo specials as he waited for his driver and fireman. Suddenly, they arrived in winter coats and had on other winter clothes.

"Ya ready for today Johnny?" his driver asked.

"Yes I am Joshua." he boomed. "I am super excited."

"That is great to hear." his fireman, Cody, replied.

They then climbed into his cab and started shoveling coal into his boiler. Just then, they lit his fire and steam started to build up in his boiler. All of a sudden, he let out a loud and giant whistle of excitement and shocked everyone at the roundhouse.

"Wow Johnny." Noel retorted. "You that excited?"

"I am. This is the first time I have ever done this."

"same here bumpkin." Holly babbled. "This will be the first time an SP Cab Forward will ever be on a photo special."

"Cheers." a voice spoke from the turntable. Everyone looked to see Fonzie sitting there in his new, "Norfolk & Western" paint. He looked super happy; happier than he ever felt in his life.

"Howdy Foz." Hank said from his berth that he had recently moved into.

"Hello Hank." Fonzie declared. "I gotta say, I like you Pennsy paint scheme."

"Thank ya buckaroo." Hank murmured. "Well folks, The Fat Controller wants me at Knapford Station as well as the rest of us so that we can get started with the photo special."

"Alright Hank." Sam boomed. "Let us get going."

Soon, all the engines were on the mainline as a bunch of photographers started taking pictures of the locos and filmed them as they moved down the line. It really was a dream come true for these railway fans as they now have an actual 2-6-6-6, N&W Class A, a SP Cab Forward, a Texas & Pacific 2-10-4, and a Union Pacific Big Boy running again. They arrived at Knapford where they were greeted by a bunch of railfans from the United States to all the way to the land down under. The Fat Controller soon settled everyone down so that he could speak. his assistant gave him a microphone so that everyone could hear him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He started.

"My name is Sir Topham Hatt. I am the controller of the NorthWestern Railway on the Island of Sodor. It has just come to my attention that these locomotives behind me are famous and endangered. It is an honor to have such proud, useful and excellent engines here to help the railway here on Sodor to run around the clock and be right on time. While these locomotives are old and their parts are few, the steamworks here at Crovan's Gate did an excellent job in mending and making these engines look brand new. What do you all think of how our American friends here look?"

Suddenly, everyone let out a cheer and clapped their hands. One from the crowd even whistled.

"Thank you for you all coming here. Our first photo special is over on platform four over there." he pointed towards the platform. "I think I hear her coming right now and so I recommend that photographers and those filming best get to the platform. Now, I would like my engines to head to where they are having their photo specials, but also take two coaches with you so that if some photographers wanna see one or another, they can do so. I will also send some of my own engines to assist with the photographers if that is needed. So now...Let the photo special begin!"

Just then, everyone heard the whistle. It was a deep and beautiful whistle that Johnny recognized easily. There she was, puffing around the bend towards the station, Lorraine. She is in her Grand Trunk Western livery and is pulling some refreshed Pullman passenger cars and was blowing her whistle loudly as she approached the station. Kids were jumping up and down excitedly, teens and young adults got out their cameras and started taking pictures and filming Lorraine as she roared by along the track. We then headed towards our coaches and had certain passengers board them. Johnny had one of the largest number of photographers on his. He left the station in a heartbeat and started thundering down the line with snow all around the line and on the trees. It had stopped snowing with only a small amount of sunlight, but not enough to where the snow would melt.

He arrived at the Seashore Pass; which is a new pass along the West Coast of Sodor that goes from Arlesburgh all the way to Harwick: the pass also has a 2.9% grade for locomotives to traverse. He arrived at the Arlesburgh Goods Yard where he was greeted by Ryan, Boco, Duck, and Oliver; They were waiting for him to arrive so that they could deliver the photographers to the different parts of the island so they could see the other engines in action, as well as the Sodor engines. Johnny was uncoupled from the train and pulled into a siding to wait for Ryan and Duck to get his train ready. Just then, Hiro came rushing by as he whistled to the people and Johnny as he came down Seashore Pass, meaning he didn't have to face the 2.9% grade.

Finally, Duck and Ryan finished shunting Johnny's train. Some photographers photographed the switching part and Johnny backing down towards his train. As he backed down, Murdoch came chuffing by, blowing his whistle. Johnny blew his back as Murdoch huffed on down the line.

Just then, the signalman gave the all clear and Johnny blew his whistle. Ryan, Duck, Oliver, and Toad all cheered him on as he started.

"C'mon Josh! More steam!" he panted.

"On it!" Cody shouted as he started shoveling coal frantically into his boiler. Suddenly, with a big huff, the heavy freight train started up and was now thundering down the line.

"Let's not go too fast old boy." Joshua exclaimed. "Don't overdue yourself."

"You worry to much Josh." Johnny teased.

"That is my job; because others worry too little." Johnny laughed after hearing that. He watched as railfans started taking pictures, including people from the Pentrex videos and Greg Scholl Video Productions. He let out three giant blasts as he roared along the track.

"Nice job ole' boy!" Joshua shouted. "You are putting on a fantastic show!"

Johnny didn't say anything. He was thinking about Lorraine and how she was doing. He started climbing up Seashore Pass and started feeling the strain against him, but he didn't falter. He climbed that pass with ease and the railfans caught so many good pictures of him as he thundering and conquered the 2.9% grade. Now it is time to see some of the other engines in action.

* * *

At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Fonzie arrived with the railfans that wanted to see him. He was quite surprised to see railfans remembering the old Norfolk & Western Class A's. As he arrived, the Skarloey engines started whistling and cheering him on as he arrived. He left his coaches in the siding and backed down to collect the train, thanks to Logan, who was happening to be visiting at the request of Mr. Percival. Logan was happy to be helping with such a spectacular event.

"Hi Foz." Logan replied as railfans started taking pictures of him.

"Hi Logan. Surprised by how many people are here?"

"Yes I am. I gotta say this is a site for sore eyes."

"Anyway," Fonzie exclaimed. "I thank you for helping me and now I think it be best if I am on my way."

"I think that is a good idea." Logan said as he finished shunting the last coal trucks to Fonzie's train.

Just then, Fonzie's driver shouted at him, "Ya ready to go ole' boy?"

"Yes I am Virgil." With that, a loud blast from his whistle sounded and he started dragging the coal cars through the 3.9% grade that leads from the Blue Mountain Quarry to the newly constructed Silent Mountain Pass that allows for long distance trains to traverse the grade. Photographers started capturing photos of Fonzie as he started thundering down the line. He whistled at them as he rattled by. Fonzie started to feel the strain as he started battling his way up the grade. His driver knew that he would have start slowing down as he tried to climb it, but thankfully, there was an engine whom was already there to act as a helper. Sam was waiting for him to arrive and saw him struggle.

"Need some help?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I could use some. This load and the grade is something." With that, Sam hooked up to the back of the train and started pushing. This made the climb more easy for Fonzie as he battled the grade. He was smiling as he climbed up the pass as photographers started snapping pictures of him.

* * *

Noel arrived at The Wharf Northeast of Crovan's Gate. He was greeted by LuLu, the N&W S1 Class 0-8-0.

"Hi Noel." She replied.

"Hi Lu. How are you?"

"Awesome."

"That is good to hear."

"Likewise."

"So have ya gotten the train I am gonna be taking for the photo special ready?" he asked.

"Not yet Noel. I was hoping to get some photos as well doing some switching since I am the last of my type."

"I respect that Lu. You go on ahead and get the last cars and I will go on ahead and get hooked up to my train. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

The photographers started filming and snapping pictures of Lulu as she switched the cars for Noel to take. As Noel started backing down to his train, a soft blanket of snow started falling gently from the sky. Everyone looked in awe as they realized that this weather is beautiful for the photo special. As the snow fell gently to the ground, Noel blew his whistle and started huffing along the line. He was smiling for the cameras as he thundered down the line with some heavy freight. As he battled his way through some snow drifts, he passed by Murdoch, who was pulling a long heavy train as well. They exchanged whistles with one another and railfans took amazing pictures and filmed the whole thing. Everyone knew that this is gonna be something they would remember for years to come. Noel plowed his way into the snow drifts and sent them flying off the line. He was really enjoying himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Steamworks, Lorraine was waiting to be remodeled. She was gonna be masquerading as a New York Central Niagara. No NYC Niagara's survive to this day as all of them have been scrapped. She sadly had a friend who was a Niagara that was scrapped in 1955. She wanted to honor him as he was super polite when she first met him in Chicago. She was gonna be pulling both passenger and freight trains. The freight cars that she was to use were to be remodeled and repainted to look like they were from the Pennsylvania Railroad and the NYC. She arrived at Great Waterton, where she was greeted by Paxton.

"Hi Paxton. How are you?"

"Who are you? How do you know me?" he asked in confusion. Lorraine was worried.

"Paxton?" she asked. "It's me Lorraine."

"Lorraine? What happened to you? I didn't recognize you."

"Sorry Paxton. I am masquerading as another type of locomotive."

"Masquer-what? What does that mean?"

"Masquerading. I am repainted and remodeled to look like a locomotive that I am actually not."

"Why?" he asked.

"I had a friend who use to work on the old New York Central Railway back in the day. He was super polite and always got his work done on time."

"What happened to him? Did he have a name?"

"His name was Harmon, but he went by his number, 6019. He was retired in 1956 and was sadly scrapped like all his other brothers and sisters."

"Sorry to hear that."

"So I have decided to be remodeled to look like him back when he was alive."

"I am happy to hear that you are honoring him."

"Thanks Paxton. I heard you got something for me here."

"Oh yes I do." he replied. He went over to one of the sidings next to the main station and brought out some of the cars that were remodeled.

"How do these trucks look Lorraine?" Paxton asked.

"I like them. Thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

She watched him shunt the rest of the cars and the cars he showed her for her to take. Photographers and film crews started filming and snapping pictures of her as she backed down towards her train. As she hooked up to it, Toby came chuffing by, ringing his bell as he passed by. Lorraine whistled back to him as he huffed by. She started building up steam and started chuffing slowly as first, but then started heading down the line. The route that goes from Great Waterton to The Wharf that connects to Crovan's Gate has a giant pass with a station where farmers deliver crops and other goods to be loaded onto trains. It is known as "Farmer's Pass," but the Fat Controller has named it the "Eastern Mountain Pass." This pass connected Great Waterton to The Wharf, but it is difficult for heavy freights to travel. The grade along this area is anywhere from 2 to 6%. Because of this, heavy trains have been forced to have doubleheaders and even tripleheaders along the grades. Due to the cost, the line that has the 6% grade has been closed and a new line was built to the West. The line was longer here, but it reduced the grade to only 1.13%. This new loop was named the "Cross Country Loop." Lorraine took the loop as the grade was too stiff, even for a strong engine like herself. She managed to conquer the loop as railfans took pictures of her and filmed her as she huffed and puffed. She blew her whistle, which was the same one she has used for a long time. After conquering the grade, she thundered down the hill and arrived to the Wharf where everyone was greeting her. The day was sadly about to end though and she started making her way back to the sheds.

 _"Well today was no doubt a lovely day."_ she thought to herself. She was heading back to her shed and was thinking.

 _"I wonder how my Big Boy, Johnny, is doing? I hope he is having fun."_ she was thinking about this a bunch as she headed back, unaware that some photographers are still following her.

* * *

A car was sitting near the tracks a few miles ahead of Lorraine. They were a group of friends who wanted to get some good pictures.

"Hey Curtis." one of them shouted.

"Yes Clyde what is it?"

"Are you sure we should be this close to the tracks? This is pretty dangerous."

"He is right Curt." a girl said that was with them. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Relax Mia." he reassured. "I promise to not get too close to the line." However, Curtis was lying to them.

They heard the whistle as they watched from the tracks. Curtis got close to the line and started snapping pictures of the train. Lorraine saw the young man as did her driver. Her driver blasted the whistle as loud as he could and applied the brakes. However, she was going too fast and the young man couldn't get out of the way in time and was sadly hit by the train. Lorraine just sat there, was confused, scared, and sad about what had happened. The girl and boy rushed over to the young man who sadly died instantly from the impact. Medical crews and policemen rushed to the scene and examined the incident. One reporter walked over to Lorraine.

"Hello." the young man said.

"Howdy." her driver said.

"What happened here? Can you tell me what you know?"

"Okay, but promise me that what I say is kept to yourself and that you don't make this live."

"Please tell me what you know. I will try to not make this live, but I am only just doing my job."

"I understand."

"So how did this happen?"

"We were heading down the line; when I noticed something or someone on the track. I blew the whistle loudly and I applied the brakes. Unfortunately, it was too late."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

After the investigation, the news spread across the island like wildfire. However, the trucks started spreading rumors that Lorraine ran over him on purpose. Lorraine, meanwhile, made it back home safely, but not back in one piece. The moment she arrived and after her crew left, she started crying.

"What it really my fault?" She asked herself.

"Am I really a bad engine?" Just then, she heard a whistle and that made her feel somewhat better. Johnny squeezed onto the huge turntable and turned around towards his berth when he heard.

"J-J-J-Johnny?"

"Lorraine? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Come to my berth and I will tell you."

He turned around on the turntable and entered Lorraine's berth. Lorraine buffered to him and told him everything about what had happened.

"What?!" Johnny said in shock.

"Yes...That happened."

"Are you okay though?"

"I could be better. I can't help but feel like it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault and you know it. My friend back on the UP who still operates, number 844: he has been involved in an accident exactly like that."

"really?"

"Oh yeah. I was told about that by a fellow steam locomotive who operates on excursions in Steamtown, that was where I sat on display for a long time before coming here."

"He is still sad about that, but thankfully, he can't wait to run alongside 3985 and 4014 when they get to the mainline."

"Ohhh~ I love you Johnny~Cake." She cooed and started kissing his cheeks.

"You welcome dove. It was an accident and it wasn't your fault. He was standing too close to the line and got tricked by his camera."

"Thanks Johnny. You make me so happy~"

"I try." He replied as he nuzzled her nose with his. This made them fall asleep and now they were thinking happy thoughts. However, this accident would have some consequences that would follow. However, This is gonna have to be a story for another day.

* * *

Mary Joseph! I was hoping to get this story done before Christmas, but that ended up failing. I know this is a bit sad at the end, but I hope everyone enjoyed the rest of it. Yes! Yes this is based off of the incident that happened in July of 2018 with UP 844. It is loosely based off of that incident: after all, 844 and Lorraine are both 4-8-4's! What kind of Christopher Nolan Inception is this!?

Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed this story. Don't forget to comment, share, and leave a review. Guess it is now time to get to work on my other stories. Good luck in 2019 Ya'll and may god watch over you.


End file.
